


Falling down

by FunWithPuns



Series: OXFalconmail [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Falling from a tree, Gen, Light Angst, Near Death Experiences, Silas was a reckless kid ok?, is it odd that Silas hates snakes when he's younger but adores them when he's older?, kinda? implied rather I guess, no spoilers for the campaign so other players can read it, ren is the gender neutral word for parent that Silas uses, who knows if the snake was real or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunWithPuns/pseuds/FunWithPuns
Summary: Silas sees an injured tree snake, and being the caring but reckless child he is, tries to go help it.It doesn't end well.
Relationships: None
Series: OXFalconmail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013619





	Falling down

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece I wrote a while ago, and decided to transfer onto here.  
> Just wanted to write a piece about my boy's childhood, is that too much to ask for?

“Silas!”  
He ignored the shouting, reaching to grab hold of the branch above him, to stabilize him. It didn’t do much, it was a very flimsy branch, but the branches near the top of the tree are always like that.  
“Silas! Get down from there!”  
He huffed in annoyance. There was an injured snake up there, couldn’t they see that? He shuffled away from the trunk, gripping onto the branch above him for dear life. He was nearly there.. A few more steps…  
The snake bared its fangs at him, coiling tighter around the branch. He tried not to pout, reminding himself that the snake was hurt, and most likely scared, that’s all.  
“Silas, if you're not down by the count of three-”  
“Yes ma! I’ll get down now!” he shouted down, presumably in the direction of his mum. Now, the snake..  
Silas moved his free hand, slowly to the snake, only stopping as the snake hissed at him.  
“Silly snake, i'm only trying to help…” He mumbled to snake, shuffling so he was in a more comfortable position.  
“Three, two-”  
He huffed loudly, turning to look away from the snake to shout down to his mother, but before he could speak, he felt a pain in his arm.  
It felt like the world moved in slow motion, as he looked at his arm, seeing the snake on his arm, fangs in his skin. His grip on the tree began to loosen, and he watched helplessly as his body started falling downwards, most likely hitting a few branches on the way.

The last thing he remembered was landing with a thud, and seeing his parents over him.  
According to his parents, it took a day or two for him to wake up. Seemed about right, since even breathing caused immense pain.  
There were tears, and hugs, and a lot of shouting about being so reckless, ignoring his attempts at explaining himself.  
“We don't care how it happened, we’re just glad you're still alive.” His ren explained, as they pulled away from the hug, instead stroking his hair.  
He smiled slightly. He was glad too, otherwise who would help his ren in the garden? Someone has to help with watering all the plants.  
They make him promise that he wouldn't be that reckless again (which he breaks a month later) before they leave to let him sleep in peace.  
Silas looked at his arm, seeing no sign of the bite, nor any physical signs that he even fell in the first place. The joys of potions and magic, he supposed. Still.. He doesn't like snakes now, they are just trouble.. They made his mum and his ren cry..


End file.
